As we are
by rome81
Summary: Just a little one shot to cheer everyone of the WFCTGIO thread up. Me especially. Fluff, smut and fun only!


Christian laughs.

'Because I love you, you big idiot!' he says, the mirth clear in his voice.

I grumble something inaudible, not quite ready to come out of my sulk.

'What was that?' he teases. 'Did you want to say something then?'

I glare, cross my arms in front of my chest and blow my fringe out of my eyes with a big gust of breath. Yes, I know I'm acting like a twelve year old. If that. Right now, I don't care.

'Oh come on, don't be like that…' he coaxes, pulling that adorable face he _knows_ I can't resist. 'It's just a little present. Nothing big'.

'You've got that right,' I huff. 'They're tiny! And what do you mean it's a present? This seems like it's more of a present for _you_ than for me'.

The catlike smirk on his face sends shivers through my body. Damn him. I really hate his sometimes.

'I never said it was a present for you. No no, I felt like treating myself today,' he says.

'Well, _you_ wear it then!' I say, throwing the offending piece of clothing towards him.

'Oh I would, believe me… If I had your delectable arse, I'd wear it in a heartbeat.'

He wriggles his eyebrows and practically leers at me. By all rights, I should feel insulted. Really.

'You've got a perfectly adequate arse yourself and you know it,' I grudgingly acknowledge.

'Adequate? _Adequate_? I'll have you know my arse is a lot more than just _adequate_ young man!' he says in mock outrage.

I perk up. This is more like it…

'Hmmm…' I say hesitantly. 'I don't know. I think I might have to get a better look at it. Come here'.

I beckon him to come over to the sofa I'm reclining on. He stalks over, turns around and awaits my judgement.

I make him wait for several moments, knowing how impatient he gets. Sure enough, it hasn't even been a minute until he looks over his shoulder at me and asks: 'Well?'

'Yep,' I confirm. 'Still the most lovely arse in all of London'.

He narrows his eyes at me.

'London? Just London? What about the rest of England?'

I put a finger to my lips and pretend to consider his question seriously.

'I'm not sure about that… I'd have to do some research first,' I tease.

'Don't think you'll be ogling other men's bums Syed Masood!' he threatens.

'I wouldn't dare,' I say, fluttering my eyelashes at him. 'It's not other men's bums I need to examine a bit closer. It's yours of course. Now why don't you lower those jeans and let me have a good, long look at it'.

'Pervert,' he snorts.

Then he narrows his eyes and continues: 'Actually, I'll make you a deal. You put on this,' he says, throwing the retched thing back at me, 'and then I'll be happy to let you er… examine my naked arse for as long as you like. Or whatever other part of me you might prefer'.

I get up as quick as a flash, undo my belt and push down my jeans. Of course it would have been better if I'd taken off my boots first. It's a bit of a struggle, but finally I manage to kick off my boots, step out of my jeans and slip into the black leather trousers he's picked out for me.

'Well?' I ask.

But he doesn't say a word. God, I must look like a right tool. Although the leather does feel quite nice actually. It's nice and firm, but soft and smooth at the same time. I may need to take a look in the bedroom mirror to see if it looks as good as it feels.

I hurry over to the mirror and admire myself. Well now… I look pretty damn good, don't I…

'Not bad eh?' I say as I see Christian's reflection walk up behind me in the mirror.

He still doesn't say a word. Instead, his eyes do the talking. A thrill of desire goes through me at the hungry look in his eyes. He lets his hands glide over the smooth leather that hugs my arse. The leather fits me like a glove, although it's getting a little tighter as he keeps fondling the leather.

'So beautiful,' he groans, all teasing gone from his voice now.

My cock hardens and my breath quickens as I lean back against him. I rest my head against his shoulder and push my leather clad arse up against his crotch. Even through the thick leather, I can feel his erection, rubbing up against me.

Suddenly he twists me in his arms until my back is pressed against the cool mirror. My shirt is being pulled over my head in one swift movement and then he quickly unbuttons my trousers.

'What?' I tease. 'Sick of them already? I thought you _wanted_ me to wear them?'

He smirks and says: 'Oh, they're not coming off just yet'.

I have only a moment to be confused. Then he gets down on his knees and looks up at me with a devilish smile. My breath quickens and my eyes widen.

'We're gonna have some fun first, I reckon'.

His eyes lock with mine and won't let go. He pushes down my trousers and pants, just enough so he can free my erection and wrap a hand around me.

'Christian…' I breathe.

He smiles, leans forward and presses a little kiss just above my bellybutton. He circles his tongue around it several times, pulls back and breathes on my yearning cock. It twitches at the soft, hot gust of breath, eagerly anticipating what's coming next.

Christian takes the tip in his mouth and keeps it there for a moment. His green eyes stare up at me and the erotic sight has me helplessly bucking my hips forward. He doesn't seem to mind.

In fact, he appears to be as impatient as I am. He takes me further in his mouth and suddenly I'm drowning at the sensation of being enveloped in wet, silky softness.

'Oh… oh…'

That's all the sound I can make, except for the panting breaths. My head thumps against the mirror. My knees tremble a little bit and I lean back heavily so I don't collapse.

His hands stroke up and down my thighs, while his tongue slides up and down my cock.

'So good…' I moan. 'So so good…'

It doesn't matter how many times he does this to me, he always brings me to my knees. Quite literally. Not able to support myself any longer, I allow myself to slide down. I sit with my back against the mirror and Christian quickly spreads my legs a bit further and gets between them. His mouth is still working on me, driving me crazy, making it almost impossible for me to _breathe_. It's like he's devouring me, his movements quick and urgent, pushing me towards the edge with incredible speed.

'Christian… Please, just… wait. If you don't… stop I'm going to…'

I push his head away, trying to make him hear me. He releases my cock and looks at me with a wicked glint in those beautiful green eyes.

'That's kind of the idea Sy…'

I gasp my breath as he quickly takes me in again, impossibly deep this time. I can't help myself pushing up, up in to that gorgeous, skilful mouth.

'Bastard…' I rasp, caressing his face to soften my words.

His only response is a deep, vibrating moan, that destroys me. I whimper and come, hard, fast, spilling myself down his throat.

'Christian!' I cry out.

I'm still shuddering from my release when he pulls me flat on my back, covering me with his body. He leans on his arms so not to crush me, and crashes our mouths together.

It's a sloppy kiss, broken several times by my need to breathe. My hands sneak between our bodies, my fingers making quick work of his belt and buttons. He hisses as I take his incredibly hard cock in my hand and start stroking him, quickly, urgently... A couple of quick strokes is all it takes. He cries my name and comes spectacularly, all over my hand.

We lay there for a little while, waiting for our hearts to calm. It takes a while before my breath becomes more even.

I press a kiss against the soft skin of his neck and say: '_You're_ the idiot'.

Christian chuckles.

'But you love me anyway,' he says confidently.

I smile.

'That I do,' I agree. 'I like your present by the way'.


End file.
